


Stars,home,you

by AlyysaWayne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Film composer Obi-wan, M/M, direcor Anakin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyysaWayne/pseuds/AlyysaWayne
Summary: “我爱你，请接受我的手吧。”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Satine Kryze
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Stars,home,you

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：网恋现代AU。obk无差。莎庭/帕德梅有。
> 
> 导演系大学生&电影配乐师王
> 
> -天雷ooc，我也没读过电影学院，不对的地方莫打了都当我都是瞎掰的。

-

“真不知道你是怎么想的。”欧比旺这样说时将一大块白色的药膏涂在科迪背上，一片摔打过的淤青从脊背陷进腰窝里，泛着淤血的青紫，“那个孩子怎么想的？居然让你拍那么危险的武打动作。”

风吹进来，拂过冰凉膏体简直叫人冷得发抖。夜晚的纽约城灯火潮水般向外扩散，和白昼一样明亮的宽敞客厅里开着暖气，还没到夏天，末春料峭的风依旧鼓着劲吹，忽然，放在桌上的手机震动了几下，于是两个人的目光同时瞟向来信。老头般山水风景的屏保上跳动着年轻刺激的备注名，科迪识趣地把眼睛转了回去，而外边的纽约城还在向他吹着风。

“你男朋友的。”裸着上半身淤青伤痕的男人陈述道。

教学楼下面小花园盗用了某位著名音乐家的名字，但在欧比旺看来，就是一条窄得不行的水泥路旁边种了两坨草。他每天走从这里走过，但当有人问起这个花园时，他就和问英国首相数学题一样表现出了真实的茫然。日常的事情都非常明了，就像他能预料到一出校门就能看见大马路和繁华城市的钢筋水泥一样。

这个城市一直很忙，但作为文化和艺术聚集的小片区本就该这么叫人爱恨交织。手机在兜里响了半天，欧比旺发了老久呆才反应过来把它从包里拿出来。

屏幕上跳动着信息，咚咚地伴随着音效。冒着末春里的寒风和小雨，欧比旺像个刚刚大学毕业的低头族一样边走边笑得又像个十四岁的小孩，路边立着个很巍峨的电线杆，下起雨的时候在近视眼里可能有点朦胧，它在黑色的路边静默着，欧比旺看着杆子，忽然很想像《雨中曲》里那个男主演一样抱着杆子高歌一曲。

想归想，当然他不敢这样做的。

绿色的藤蔓绕着宿舍楼的最底层往上攀，在安纳金的窗口刚刚开出了新的枝丫。顽强生物长在熬夜冠军们的窗前，可以说是非常应景了。

安纳金拖着没理过的头发，踩着妈妈在他上大学那年给他送的毛绒拖鞋，满脸倦意地从宿舍楼上走下来。与他形成鲜明对比的大概是健美发展的绿植群体，不远处，楼下的小花坛边全是光鲜亮丽的小情侣，穿得就像结婚似的。安纳金非常不雅且羡慕地看着他们。

“又开始了是吗？”阿索卡抱着手臂问他。

“没有。”他看上去像个吸烟过度的酒鬼，年轻人在包里翻了半天找出他的手机，“我得…”

“我给你找好编剧了，”阿索卡朝面前的低头族开门见山地说，“是你最爱的帕德梅，她说她很喜欢你的风格，愿意加盟这个，但武打戏之前的部分要重拍一点。”

安纳金没抬头，露出了他看考试播放片段时那种眼神，他的头发就像被人惨烈侵略过一样乱，黑眼圈打出了自动烟熏妆效果，看起来还有几分嘻哈风格。阿索卡问，“你有在听吗？”

“没有。”安纳金说。

“我在说帕德梅。”

“哪个帕德梅？”

“安纳金！”阿索卡终于提高了音量，“你能不能不要玩手机了！手机有那么好玩吗？老天，你不知道网恋需谨慎吗？而我听雷克斯说那是个大你十六岁的男人！”

“雷克斯嘴巴真大。”安纳金点点头说道，“你刚才说什么？”

“…我在说帕德梅·阿米达拉。”阿索卡有气无力地重复道。

“噢噢她啊，我知道，怎么了？”安纳金留恋地看了一眼手机。“你在说什么？”

“我在说费鲁斯·奥林认为你将会成为上世纪法国左翼派的知名人物。”

安纳金对着手机键盘猛敲了几下，抬起头问，“什么？”

几天之后的飞机被安排在清晨，那时纽约城还有些冷，欧比旺一个人去了机场。他坐在出租车上望着窗外，他曾喜欢这样静静地遥望人群寻找灵感，但现在不太合适了。

都说艺术家的灵感来源要么来源可悲的社会要么来自可恶的爱情，是某个脑子有问题的兄弟说的至理名言，竟然有点准确。把行李办理了托运了之后，他一个人坐在候机厅里边等广播喊他。欧比旺盯着手机屏幕看了半天，最后确定自己年轻的恋人真的没起床。

当然，3点睡觉的人7点是起不来的。因为又得了什么莫名其妙的奖，再加上母校校庆在即，一场公众演讲简直不可避免。于是欧比旺被从纽约城喊了回来。窗外天都没亮，可能他抵达时也不会亮，对于他年轻的恋人，他忽然发现自己知道得太少了。

除了他在导演系读书，马上就要毕业，而且在申请纽约的工作，男的，有一群和他一起激情熬夜的室友，最近还在和跟自己合作的剪辑导演不停吵架（那就天知道他们为什么还要一起共事），好像也没什么别的了。欧比旺仔细数着这些东西，他们相遇的时候都以为新交了个有共同爱好的朋友，至于发现不知道什么时候产生了点别的就是只有天知道的事情了。

欧比旺想了想，决定还是先问候一下早安。

他马上要去的城市就是他的恋人所在地，但他不觉得以自己被监视得很好的行程和年轻人忙得跟陀螺一样的毕业季有什么空闲时间。更何况等这段时间过去，他们想能在一起多久就是多久了。他自觉面无表情地想了一会，直到广播喊他去飞机上继续思考爱情。

他坐在飞机上时忽然想到，自己可以翘掉演讲去找自己年轻的恋人，两秒后，他被自己的疯狂吓了一跳。

“别提了，我也不知道那家伙为什么会忽然摔了，”安纳金端起咖啡杯猛喝了一口，接着才发现糖没有搅拌，说起烦恼事，更苦得让他面目扭曲，“当时补拍的时候我在问奥林我的新镜头呢，他说我给你剪掉了，我说那个怎么能剪呢，他说太拖沓了，我说你是在好莱坞流水线上滚过吗，他说你是上世纪法国电影学院毕业的吧，然后我们就吵了两个小时，一不小心就，你懂的。”

阿索卡听了，露出副哀其不争的愤怒神色一点也不友好的瞪了他眼，“要我提醒你他是他们系第一名吗？而且你能不能不要总是和他吵架？我看你们两个…”她叹了口气，“对了，那个演讲你去不去？”

安纳金又表现得苦恼起来了。“我不知道，”他回答道。大学校庆在即，不少曾经从这所学院毕业、如今已经成为电影界名人的校友们都会回来为母校庆生，其中就包括去年又拿了什么好厉害大奖的肯诺比。他今年还未满过四十岁，却已成为了配乐界有头有脸的人物。如果他不学音乐，安纳金甚至认为他可以靠脸吃饭。

“他真的看上去挺帅的，”阿索卡说，“你可以把名额拿给我，我去拍卖，保证给你个好价钱，童叟无欺。”

“那你负责说服帕德梅放过我？”

安纳金把咖啡杯子猛磕在桌面上，撑着额头想了一会继续说，“我要干嘛来着？”

自打博士生毕业后遇见莎庭再和她分手，欧比旺不用掰手指都知道他已经有些年头没有照料过个人感情生活了，三十多岁，身边的老同学孩子都能绕着膝盖跑，他连婚都没结，大学时就有集体投票说他会单身到最后，所以昆兰总说他有一天肯定会在感情上变得迟钝的。

前几天他的前女友——是现在的要好朋友，听说了他一点也不成熟的恋爱经历后，差点没因为这个“太愚蠢了！我不敢相信这是你会做的事情！”的消息而惊恐万分。“一个比你小十多岁的，应届大学生！”她惊疑不定地向他陈述道，“你确定你不会被这个小年轻烦死吗？我以为你是钢铁直男！你以前不是拒绝了每一个给你表白的gay吗？”

事情是这样没错。欧比旺沉默地想着，有些事情没有发生以前谁都不会觉得会发生，就像美国队长肯定想不到自己会成美国队长一样。

男孩用仿佛精心设计过的局套他。他说，“成功的恋爱？哈维·登特抢了蝙蝠侠的女朋友脱单这样吗？”

接着他又说，“要是我得抢谁的话，那肯定是你。”

下了飞机后，欧比旺打车去了大学。

他在昔日的母校门口看见了贴着的学生作品海报，他喜欢其中一张的构图方式，于是他记住了导演的名字，天行者。校长和几位教授在门口等着他，有几个穿着时尚的姑娘在往这边张望，学表演的女孩们，漂漂亮亮的往那一站，为首的那个最有气质，她有着皇后乐队外壳的手机在欧比旺面前晃过一圈，她微笑了一下。

校长把手抱了起来。欧比旺也温和地笑了笑，“早上好。”

女孩漂亮的眉头挑了挑，她身后几个姑娘开始小声窃笑起来。教授们也抱起手，女孩问道，“先生，这个周周五晚上八点有空吗？”

欧比旺愣了愣，他不得不把头低下来以表达自己抗拒的谦卑，“我…”

他想起那个说话会打很多感叹号的男孩，对垃圾食品和飙车抱有强烈欲望的年轻人如果知道这件事肯定会打二十个感叹号的，于是他轻微地摇了摇头，“真的很抱歉。”

“可是您还没结婚，据传您也没有恋人？”

校长伸出一只手说，“莫莉！哪来那么多问题！”

漂亮女孩们哄笑两声，总算散掉了，而校长领着他继续向里走了几百米，男生寝室楼全部重新装修过了，红漆楼房掩映在绿树下面，藤蔓绕着篱笆生长，有几个男孩正顺着楼梯往下走，其中一个转身就跑，那位年长的女导师喊道，“安纳金！”

欧比旺收回打量旧址的目光，被几个人包围在中间的男孩差点没摔一跤。他转回头，穿着简洁的一身黑，棕发揉得很乱，蓝眼睛下面黑眼圈很重，一副十天半夜没睡觉的样子，他用小心翼翼的语气说，“我…”

“我看到你们的毕业作品了，听说你又和奥林吵架了，是真的吗？”女导师说。

男孩立刻一口否认。但是他旁边的几个人都哄笑起来，欧比旺也无奈地笑了，他认识很多著名的导演，他们都会对自己的剪辑抱有极大成见，看来这个男孩从大学就开始有这样的倾向了。他回忆起在校门口看见的海报，问校长道，“他就是安纳金·天行者？”

校长说，“您居然认识？就他呢，连表演系的漂亮姑娘都瞧不上呢。”过了会他又补充道，“眼光高，跟你一样。”

欧比旺只好说，“也许他有喜欢的人了。”

校长说，“不知道，他挺烂的。”

男孩踩着他那双看上去不太新的白色运动鞋不情不愿地下了楼梯，校长压低了声音说，“他经常凸显出那种前任会加他现任骂他的气质，你看，据说曾有个系花约他去海滩，结果他说他讨厌沙子…”

欧比旺尴尬地应和了两声，校长朝男孩点点头说，“天行者，这是肯诺比先生。”

“你好，先生，我是安纳金。”男孩草草的握了手，用电竞选手般的黑眼圈朝着这位著名音乐家，无精打采的说，“导师喊我多带你逛逛校园，你的演讲在明天，今天可以好好看看校庆…”

欧比旺心说你现在更需要睡眠，但是男孩已经迈开了步子，在前面拖拖沓沓地走了两步，用快死了的声音说，“您想去看看图书馆吗？”

欧比旺礼貌地回答了随意之后，从包里摸出了手机，他的男孩用夸张的调子描述了他就快熬夜至死的惨状，毕业季都是这样，欧比旺无奈的叹气，至少之后他可以保证这个男孩不会再这样熬夜了。

“我被逮到了！现在在和一个有名的老头一起逛学校！我好累！”欧比旺读完了这条消息，只好回复了几句安慰的话。很快，安纳金把他带到了图书馆，自己默默站到一边玩手机去了。图书馆和记忆里的一样，转回头，欧比旺温和的说，“天行者先生，如果实在觉得累的话…” 

“不，我不累，”安纳金顶着他的黑眼圈满脸倦怠地说。

图书馆的陈列也和十几年前没有什么太大的区别，里面张贴了学生作品海报，欧比旺说，“天行者先生，您拍了什么？”

“没什么，可怕主义故事，帕德梅的剧本，”男孩无所谓地说，一边把自己靠在了书架上，“您想看的话我可以给您看，也不是什么了不起的东西。”

欧比旺诧异的说，“是帕德梅·阿米达拉吗？”

“哦，是的，她是我，呃，朋友吧，”安纳金说，“你认识她？”

“是的，她是个很优秀的人，”欧比旺点点头，尽量谨慎的回答道，“她对情感的见解独到而且深刻，很多人对她评价极高。”

“哦哦，那可是帕德梅，我们一起长大，她就像我妈，”安纳金说，“因为我谈了一场看似注定会惨烈收场的恋爱而骂了我一顿，认为我差不多完蛋了，事实上我确实差不多完蛋了，挺失败的。”  
欧比旺说，“你被甩了？”

“没，”安纳金懒洋洋的说，“你快四十了，不也没结婚吗。”

“我有爱人，”欧比旺从书架上拿下一本书，擦了擦封面上的灰，给安纳金展示了一下，“他说他最喜欢这本书。”

安纳金的目光往上面瞟了一眼，说，“奇了怪了，这个啊，我也喜欢这个。”

晚上九点半，安纳金决定要点外卖。

他把奶茶和炸鸡放在桌子上，打开了电脑继续工作，很快在他的主观意识中手机自动地跳入了手里，无法拒绝后，他继续给他年长的恋人发消息，喊他紧急来观赏他买的奶茶。那个好像很闲的老家伙果真在线不知道在做些什么需要用手机完成的糟心事，居然秒回了。

他说，“太胖了。”

第二天早上安纳金又在路上被昨天的少女杀手偶遇在小路边上，也不知道这种土中带时尚的穿搭风格是谁教会肯诺比的，但他一定就是那种到自己心仪院校门口拍照会举手比V，还要在脸上打马赛克的那种人。他们在路上互相堵着对方，你往右我往左，奇特风景导致了几个路过女孩的驻足。安纳金刚跟欧比旺擦肩而过就愤愤地朝他的专属树洞抱怨，“我又遇上昨天那个老头子了！他居然堵我的路，凭什么啊！”

欧比旺心想太巧了。于是他回复道，“昨天我遇到个年轻人，他跟你喜欢一样的书。”

安纳金站在路边，抓了把头发，不情不愿地说，“哦。那你给我介绍一下？”

欧比旺的讲座在校庆当天的晚上举行，安纳金去得很晚，但坐在第一排的帕德梅明显用她绵里藏针的微笑在暗示她身边的位置属于谁。一片人山人海安纳金谁也没瞧见，就跟被淹没了似的，来了几百个人，再加上看直播的女孩儿们，肯诺比的人气真不算差。

“你们认识吗？”安纳金在帕德梅身边坐下，第一排怎么坐也不舒服。“他好像认识你。”

帕德梅也在玩手机，似乎最近以安纳金为中心辐射，大家都开始陪伴起了手机。“认识，”她说，“我大一的时候他讲过课，我被拉着去看，然后发现他是我一个特别敬重的朋友的前男友。”  
“什么？”

“我也认识他，他博士毕业后就跟我朋友掰了，很多年了也不知道断干净没，”帕德梅放下了手机，转过头来看着安纳金，“安纳金，这是你本年度第一次向我打听一个人，我宁愿你跟欧比旺谈恋爱，也不要你那个身份不明的男的大你十六岁的…”

“你居然认识他！那你前天为什么都不来救我？”安纳金立刻打断了她，用愤愤的语气回答并且回避了话题，“我跟他走遍了学校！你们俩还可以聊聊你们那个共同的女友…共同的朋友！他多少岁了？还没结婚吗？”

“三十多了吧，还没，”帕德梅说，“我就觉得他跟我那朋友肯定没断干净，有时候他们还会通话的，上次他们居然还好像吵了一架，你说正常朋友哪儿会忽然为了点鸡毛蒜皮就又开始了的？”  
安纳金翻了个白眼。校长进来了，顿时整个大礼堂迅速安静下来，“那他们为什么不继续？”他轻声问，“他没跟你说过？”

“没有，我跟他又没有很特殊的关系，”帕德梅回答道，“我怀疑你对他有兴趣。你为什么问这么多？”

“我上次向你打听雷克斯有没有女友时你不是这么说的，你说我比女人还八卦。”

在和教授们寒暄的过程中，欧比旺看见了树林阴影下站着的帕德梅。

她一直都很正规，非常尊重人，从她的着装就可以看得出来。来参加演讲的女孩们都穿着礼服，而她一身红裙庄重的模样边坐着一个看起来马上就要睡着的年轻人，反差明显。年轻人生无可恋的样子让欧比旺相信他真的是要毕业了。他不知道这个女孩有什么事，但很明显帕德梅在等他。

她是莎庭的朋友。很多年前他们曾经有过友谊，但这些年来他去了纽约，也没有什么交集了。和教授们告别后，他朝她微笑了一下。

“我听说你要回去了，”她说，“非常高兴你能有这样的成就。”

大礼堂不远处就有个小花园，他们一同往那边走，九点四十，他年轻的恋人肯定还在忙他的工作。“你也一样，”他回复道，“我听说你最近在和天行者先生合作？”

“噢，是的，”她微笑起来，“他是个很有才华的人，他妈妈在他小时候很忙，是我一直在管他。安纳金什么地方都好，就是有点，呃，前卫。我们校长经常说他会被前任加现任骂他这样，差不多了。”

欧比旺回想起安纳金在校门口贴的海报，和他那些有点骄矜的派头，承认道，“或许吧。”

“我前几周还和莎庭一起吃过饭，”她说，“你们吵架了？”

“没有，一点意见不合而已，”欧比旺说，“关于我的私人感情的，也许是科迪告诉她了。”

帕德梅“啊”了一声。

她穷追不舍地问道，“那她为什么要反对你？是个当红女明星吗？”

“不，因为他小我十六岁。”

路边有不少人向他们投来探寻好奇的目光，但帕德梅实打实地倒吸了一口气，无法掩饰自己的惊异，赶紧继续接道，“那他还是个大学生吧？莎庭…她我也能理解，因为他的未来并不稳定。他干什么的？什么样的人？还好吧？”

“学导演的，就在这个城市。但我没时间去找他。”欧比旺说。“他似乎很喜欢吃垃圾食品，非要说科波拉肯定喝过他校门口那家奶茶，因为只要喝了就会变得像科波拉一样厉害。”

她得马上找个人宣泄这个巨大的消息，欧比旺居然恋爱了，打算定下来，还被前女友骂了。她和欧比旺道别后就立刻拿出了手机，安纳金基本上都不会无视她，于是她兴冲冲地给他打电话宣布道，“你知道吗，欧比旺居然背着这么多姑娘恋爱了！”

安纳金说，“那和我有什么关系？”

帕德梅说，“因为他居然看上了个小男孩，我以为他应该不喜欢那型的！”

安纳金一边喝他的奶茶一边问，“所以呢？”

她说，“而且他和你一样也是个导演嗳，听起来也很你一样颓废。”

安纳金说，“我手机没电了啊，下次再聊。”

周末的晚上八点钟，安纳金约了科迪吃饭。

自从上次不知道为什么对方摔了之后他就停了一天拍摄，过了快一个周才敢把人约出来，出门时阿索卡在咖啡馆里看见了他离去的背影，追出来问他是不是要去相亲  
。  
见面的地点在一个小酒吧。有驻唱歌手和留长发的调酒师，两个人面对面的坐着，其实安纳金来之前打过腹稿，但不知道该怎么开口，比如有关于他一个人在城里的问题。但科迪告诉他他跟朋友住在一起。于是他习惯性地问了一句，“这样的话靠谱吗？我可以帮你安排。”

“当然了，帕德梅也认识他，”科迪说，“我和欧比旺以前是朋友，他现在过来了，刚好。”

谢天谢地。找到话题了。安纳金立刻接着说道，“那就好。我曾带着他逛过校园，”他艰难地顿了一下，“欧比旺是个很不错的人，他会照顾好身边人的。”

“不不，他就那样，”科迪也笑了，“我听他说过你和帕德梅是朋友？她没和你说过什么吗？”

“说过，他有个神秘恋人？这样那样的。”安纳金说，“她说，‘他听起来和你一样颓废’，我把她电话挂了。我们谁不颓废？真的，每到期末都恨不得重新回到高中再选一次专业。不过要说欧比旺的话，他也确实该有人照顾了。”

“那可不一定，据我所知他是个大学生，应该和你差不多大？”科迪说，“我没想过他会这么不稳重，就像雷克斯跟我打赌说你喜欢帕德梅，然后他输了我十美元。”

“…这样吗？”安纳金尴尬地顿了顿，“我和帕德梅是朋友，而且我也有恋人了。”

“恭喜，那位是你们学校的吗？”

“不，他比我大，是个配乐师。”安纳金回答道，“在纽约，我打算就看看能不能去那边…我还打算把肯诺比的联系方式当生日礼物送给他呢。开玩笑的，我没有要他的联系方式。”

科迪笑了，“那是个好礼物，那一行没人不崇拜欧比旺的，你可以去要，他不会不给你的。”

“像个变态，好吗？我听说他连艾米那个全校男生的梦中情人都拒绝了呢，我赌五美元他的恋人绝对很有手段，”安纳金说，“他们没有公开？欧比旺又不是公众人物、明星什么的。”

“没，因为他太不稳重了，”科迪小声说，“因为他都没见过他！很像《她和他》还有《巴黎最后的探戈》结合体，意会一下，就那样。”

安纳金露出了一个不忍直视的神情，于是把自己的情况噎回肚子里去了。

“你还好吧？希望你一直满意你自己的，”科迪说，“因为雷克斯说你的校长说…”

“…被前任加现任然后骂一顿是吗？”安纳金说，“因为他竟然不许我熬夜和喝奶茶，而且他自己睡得很早，十点过！他是儿童吗？”

“可能配乐师都很养生吧，欧比旺也是这样。”科迪立刻赞同道。

大学外边汉堡店又开门了，老板是个胖胖的中年人，脸颊红得发光，一副福气样，马路边上立着的咖啡馆和小书店全都黯然失色。安纳金一手提着书包和重得像凶器的摄影机穿越马路，另一只手拿着手机观望，很难令人想象他如何能躲开站成一排的电线杆，寒凉春风从他的围巾边吹进领口里，一身从头到脚的黑色几乎让他快成一道黑旋风。老板眼睛尖尖瞧到了步履匆匆的常客，忙放下手里温热的奶茶探出半个身子往外喊，“喂，天行者！”

常客停住了，但因为过重的质量带动了惯性的改变，安纳金向前猛地刹车，电线杆差一点就被强吻。老板在背后不留情的笑了两声，年轻人黑眼圈重得像大熊猫似的脸上流露出混合着愤怒和痛苦神色，他把手机屏幕按灭了揣进兜里，一副恹恹的样子就好像十天半夜没有睡过觉了。

“吃汉堡吗？”老板说，“我刚做好的。”

当然，如果不是为了这样男为悦己者容的原因，安纳金是绝对不会拒掉老板汉堡和奶茶的邀请的，他更加生气的迈步进校园内。但手机在包里又开始震动了，他只好又把书包和摄影机放在一只手上。

“你最好又有什么新的破事，”他喃喃道，“老家伙，看我连着一周都不理你。”

约定的时间马上就要到达，为了保证作品的顺利完成，他大概现在要去见费鲁斯·奥林和他的导师希瑞。结果找到了地址，他发现那居然是一家麦当劳。

他没花太多的时间就看见了坐在桌边优雅地啃着鸡腿的希瑞，费鲁斯·奥林满脸冷静地坐在桌边，双手规规矩矩地像要被打劫的人一样摆在桌面上，而希瑞边上坐着的人很礼貌地朝他微笑。居然是肯诺比。

“你好，安纳金，你来了，”希瑞说，“这是欧比旺，你已经见过他了吧？”

她一边说一边把鸡腿汉堡和薯条往安纳金面前推，他连忙推回去，希瑞仿佛就在等这个动作似的，她迅速拿过了盘子里的薯条，新开了一包番茄酱，“你不吃吗？真好，”她说，“有个事情跟你交代一下，两位，你们俩还有什么分歧吗？费鲁斯，你为什么要说他是法国电影学院毕业的，你对法国电影有什么偏见吗？还有，你们俩是不是情敌？”

欧比旺默默地挪开了他放在桌上的手。安纳金往后退了退，她继续说，“还是你们有一腿什么的？我可以负责地告诉你们，我不会因为你们用这种方式掩饰爱情而感到好笑的。”

“希瑞，”欧比旺说，“你克制一下。”

“你好意思说我吗？忘了问你，你是不是和莎庭吵架了？”她说，“这个事情你得交代一下，你是不是背着我和帕德梅跟她复合了？”

战线转移，安纳金看向欧比旺。后者有些尴尬地回应道，“…不。我和她已经结束了。”

“哦，那正好，那结束了，孩子们你们可以退下了。”她指了指安纳金和费鲁斯，“作品没有问题，以后不要吵架了，我以前带过两个学生吵着吵着就结婚了。”

她继续紧盯着欧比旺，“我还听说你的新欢是个喜欢垃圾食品的导演，这个很常见，亲爱的，安纳金就很喜欢垃圾食品。你都跟帕德梅怎么说的？”

“我还说了，他认为科波拉肯定喝过他校门口那家奶茶，所以喝奶茶到一定数量也会变得像科波拉一样厉害。”

希瑞喝了一口奶茶说，“这孩子。”

她坐在那足足定了半分钟，终于说，“等等，哪个科波拉？”

她一拍桌子，奶茶溅了出来，“拍《教父》那个，”她笃定地说，“至少我觉得，很少会有男性喜欢《迷失东京》这样的片…哦哦，欧比旺，你得…唉，”她拿起了一根薯条，“你跟一个导演谈了那么久恋爱怎么一点建树也没有啊，要不要去医院？”

“什么？”

“上帝，科波拉读过一次大学，欧比旺，就在这里！”她指了指自己的餐桌，“检查出来了，你确实是个文盲！”

安纳金下楼的时候居然破天荒地碰到了帕德梅。她抱着一摞书，非常安静地看着他，仿佛在重新认识这个已经认识了十五年的朋友。因为又熬夜了的缘故，安纳金顶着一头乱毛和更深的黑眼圈问她，“做什么？”

“我在想，如果你有时间，可以帮我去图书馆还还书吗？”她说，“我知道你的论文还没写完。”

他走到图书馆里边就看见了欧比旺，他好像也是来还书了，也许是一同经历了希瑞的轰炸，安纳金看这个老家伙都顺眼了不少，把书放在前台，安纳金往旁边一站就开始玩手机，感受到欧比旺的目光，他笑了笑说，“早上好。”

欧比旺朝他点点头，也站到一边去了。安纳金莫名其妙地被冷落了一秒，又莫名其妙地接过借书卡，从楼梯边上逆着人流离开图书馆。他在路上碰到了雷克斯，两人交谈了一会，雷克斯忽然一拍脑袋说，“我想起个事，第五后街那个酒吧，科迪说今晚想请你去喝酒！”

“喝酒…？”

“对，好像请了不少他的朋友，”雷克斯朝他眨眨眼睛，凑到他耳边说，“听说是要表白什么的，撑个面子吧，看在老天的份上。”

一想到自己居然被心存愧疚的对象以朋友身份邀请去撑表白场了，安纳金立刻觉得此行不亏。立刻要到了时间和地点，安纳金又一个人回到了寝室内，打开手机，发现现在居然都快十点了，按照那个老家伙的一贯作息，应该说是起床好久了，却还是没有动静。

太奇怪了。安纳金挠了挠桌边盆栽的绿叶子，一边一头栽倒在了书上。忽然间，手机响了起来，他连忙打开屏幕，却发现是帕德梅。她问他今天去不去赴约，得到了肯定答复后，她也销声匿迹了，剩下安纳金一个人坐在寝室里莫名其妙地对着游戏挪动手指。

他一直思考到晚上，终于在八点时成功抵达了酒吧，虽然没有迟到，但大家全都到齐了。帕德梅身边坐着一个他不认识的女人，绿眼睛紧紧地盯着他，留着干练的金色鬈发，优雅高贵地坐在那，仿佛和帕德梅来自一副古欧洲时尚沙龙会。而雷克斯坐在科迪旁边洗牌，欧比旺面无表情地坐在那，安纳金一到场，顿时所有的目光都投射向他。

“安纳金！”帕德梅一下站了起来，把他拉到身边，她身边的女人也站了起来，“安纳金，这是莎庭·克里兹，我的朋友，莎庭，这是安纳金。”

安纳金混沌的脑子指挥他跟女人握手，两人沉默半晌，他点点头，“啊，我知道，你给我提过，是，欧比旺的前女友是吗…？”

他没头没脑一句话下来，雷克斯闭上眼，用手捂住了整张脸。莎庭的头转向帕德梅，后者尴尬地笑了笑，“我只是希望你们在见面前互相了解一下…呃，我也没有在信息上偏袒他。”

莎庭想了想，似乎觉得这很公平，于是她优雅地理了理衣襟，也坐下了。因为只有一个空位，于是安纳金坐在了欧比旺身边。科迪似乎提前预定好了一切，安纳金一坐下，酒保就端上了酒。被加冰威士忌一灌，年轻人一瞬间清醒多了，他忽然产生了一种魔幻现实的错觉，这说好的“表白大场面”为什么全是熟人，而且…他把目光瞟向莎庭，他不觉得帕德梅或是希瑞会喜欢科迪（没有必要的话她们根本不喜欢掩饰感情），而且科迪既然是欧比旺的老友，那么和老友的女友认识也不是什么不可能的事情。

于是他坐在那等了一个小时，眼看话题越来越学术，他终于不明白自己是来做什么了的，在莎庭用严肃的语气分析了十分钟有关文艺电影的市场未来后，帕德梅接着发表了对业内激烈竞争的看法，然后是希瑞开始抱怨她的合作导演…她的目光瞟过安纳金，他觉得她就是来替自己的得意门生报仇的。九点半的时候，安纳金已经喝完了两杯加冰威士忌，并且对当前影视市场有了更多专业的研究观点。

“我在策划一个项目，”莎庭用她冷静平淡的语气说，“我有自己一直联系紧密的投资人，我们相互信任，大概是这样，故事题材比较边缘化，讲述的是一个三十多岁的女性制片人，在某次会议上遇见了一个刚刚出道没多久的编剧，她们成为了朋友，制片人最开始以为编剧一直喜欢她的青梅竹马，编剧也一直以为制片人无法忘记旧情。但在之后的事情中，制片人发现她对编剧的感情，她决定拍一部电影，请这个编剧来写出她们的故事。”

帕德梅猛地转过头。安纳金说，“…娱乐界的高配版《卡罗尔》吗？”

但是没有人理他，雷克斯一把把酒掼在桌子上，朝科迪大喊道，“我以为你的‘表白之夜’是你表白？！”

“我只说了表白！”科迪也提高音量回过去，“快别忘了你的职责！！”

桌子上沉默了两秒，忽然希瑞喊了句，“帕德梅！你在愣什么呀！”

安纳金呆了一瞬，整个桌子就顿时响起一片热烈的掌声，他和帕德梅四目相对，帕德梅动了动嘴唇，“我以为是你…”

雷克斯看看安纳金，安纳金也看看他，比别人晚了二十秒，安纳金总算从同伴们的表情中看见了真相，他立刻加入了鼓掌阵营，并回复道，“什么我啊！是你！”似乎是还觉得不够过瘾似的，科迪还跑去驻唱歌手那里替她们点了一首情歌。雷克斯鼓掌还没停，莎庭忽然说，“安静。”

刚刚还坐得像贵妇沙龙的两个人此时完全没了贵妇气，因为没有肖像画会画出两个女人两手紧握一副天地合乃敢与君绝的气势。她的威压成功让整个桌子都鸦雀无声，但欧比旺还是忽然开口，“莎庭…我…”

帕德梅和莎庭同时瞄了他一眼，绵里藏针的微笑一向是帕德梅的拿手好戏，她清了清嗓子（她们可以不要再把手握那么紧了吗。我好酸，安纳金想到），开口说，“安纳金，我们是朋友对吧？”  
沉浸在“帕德梅居然脱单了”和“帕德梅原来喜欢这款”中还没有缓过来的安纳金下意识地辩解自己，“对啊，我们就是朋友，克里兹小姐知道我们没有任何关系的，而且我…”

“…有一个恋人？”希瑞接口道。

她一边叹气一边说，“恰好我也认识一个配乐师，比你大十六岁，目前住在纽约城，养生专家中的专家，喜欢一个小他十六岁的，非要说科波拉和他一样喝过校门口奶茶的，还天天和他的剪辑导演吵架的导演系大学生…”

雷克斯一副还没反应过来的样子，他看了看安纳金，安纳金也看看他，科迪忽然从位置上跳了起来，他一把攥起欧比旺的胳膊，“欧比旺！不愧是你啊！”

帕德梅把酒杯磕在了桌子上，目光如炬地盯着安纳金。莎庭用右手捂住了眼睛，雷克斯反应迅速，他不停发出“我的天哪”“这是真的吗”“果然日光之下无新事”等重复言论，一个巴掌忽然拍到安纳金背上，希瑞大声说道，“安纳金，我看你和费鲁斯吵架的时候挺敏捷的，交了作品就傻了吗！”

发现人群之中就他和欧比旺没有鼓掌，安纳金忽然意识到了事情的严重性，一个配乐师。在场的人好像虽然能组成大半个小剧组，但好像也只有一个配乐师。

欧比旺忽然站起身来，莎庭盯着他，他却一句话也没有说，众目睽睽之下，他连东西都顾不得拿，转身就仓促地离开了。

“…怎么回事？”希瑞摸着下巴说。

莎庭刚刚放下的右手又捂了回去。

半夜一点，安纳金坐在寝室里思考人生。

雷克斯和科迪都坐在他旁边，两人用一模一样的姿势抽烟。经过了一整个晚上的打击，安纳金觉得自己需要重新思考人生方向了，比如说事情为什么会变成这样、希瑞为什么什么事情都知道之类的。其实他该从某些事情上发现端倪的，但他没有。

科迪猛吸了一口烟，说道，“本来今晚帕德梅给我计划的是你，莎庭给我计划的是帕德梅，感觉好像还挺有意思的。”

雷克斯翻了个白眼，“我知道症结。这事儿太巧了，要是你相亲发现对面坐着的是奥林，我觉得也…”

“行，”安纳金把脸埋进被子里，生无可恋地说，“可我能跟他比吗？我跟肯诺比并没有吵过架！”

科迪叹了一声，“那你看怎么办？”

安纳金没再说话。又过了十分钟，两个人被宿管大妈赶离了安纳金的寝室。

早上的问安安纳金没有去做，太尴尬了，说什么，“肯诺比先生您早上好？您昨晚睡好了吗？”或者“再不来188天火花就要灭了”都不对付了。他顶着黑眼圈下楼，都没心情跟路过的朋友唠嗑两句，帕德梅依旧破天荒地在那儿等他，但很明显她不是一个人来的，她略带尴尬地站在校长身后盯着他，春风满面的校长很明显对安纳金过劳死的状态极不满意，他伸手摸了把安纳金的头发说，“你为什么不整理一下？不要面子的吗？”

他训斥完了安纳金，又侧过身，安纳金发誓他身后的，跟帕德梅站成一列的欧比旺一点也不想来，“你已经没什么事了，就陪肯诺比先生到处走走吧，也许你们两个会在全是漂亮小伙姑娘的表演系什么的遇见真爱？我听说你们的感情生活一直很成问题，肯诺比，我当年还带过你，你读博士的时候和那个…那个谁来着？不是还有过一段吗？克里斯？谁来着？”

帕德梅急忙接口，得到了记忆重塑，校长捋了捋胡须说道，“也不错。莎庭是个好姑娘，我听说她现在很成功，那肯定是你的问题，”他看了欧比旺一眼，“她现在结婚了吗？”

帕德梅说，“呃，其实我们打算过几年…”

校长似乎吓了一跳。他的目光在帕德梅和欧比旺中转过几个来回，用奇怪的语气说，“我教过的学生总会在一起是吗？还是轮着来的？有意思，”他自顾自的向前走了几步，忽然像想起什么一样说，“欧比旺，今天你要走了？”

欧比旺点点头，“校庆结束了。”

“那也好，我们今天来送你，”他没给人反驳的时间，用大梦初醒的语气说，“安纳金，你陪欧比旺到处走走吧，我有事要跟帕德梅说说，快去。”

两个人把脑袋凑到一块，用商讨国家机密的姿势朝着教学楼的方向离开了，于是两个人被剩在了原地陪伴空气。安纳金和满天空白云一起孤独的站在天地间，只觉得自己负荷过载的大脑就要立刻原地爆炸，为什么偏偏是肯诺比？而且…这到底有什么好在意的？

虽然确实有些尴尬。他们在原地足足站了一分钟，安纳金才从词汇贫乏的肚子里挤出两个单词，“呃…走吗？”

因为校长的过度殷勤，四个人一起去校门口吃饭。忙不迭地跟帕德梅坐了同桌，却跟欧比旺坐了对桌，因为校长一定要坐靠窗的位置，说是因为可以看见路过的学生们青春的脸孔…安纳金觉得自己一头撞死在桌子上比较实在。他偷偷地瞄了一眼欧比旺，发现对方只是面无表情地看着菜。

“我有种预感，帕德梅，”校长说，“他们是不是吵架了？”

帕德梅看上去也很想一头撞死在桌子上，“怎么可能呢，安纳金，”她急忙转过头，温柔地说，“没事吧安尼？你只是太累了吧？”

眼看又成了被集火对象，校长的目光仿佛充满了谴责。安纳金在大脑里重重地把气叹到了银河系外环，抬起眼却就看见对桌欧比旺一副没有感情的样子，恶向胆边生几个大字顿时就有了写法，也不知道哪来的勇气，安纳金抱起双手，嘲讽的冷哼了一声说，“问我？你问他吧。”

校长“哦”了一声，帕德梅闭上了眼睛。欧比旺抬起了头，安纳金毫不畏惧地和他对视，发现阿索卡的评论是对的。肯诺比如果不做音乐，他确实可以去当靠脸吃饭的人，但她说的最正确的一条还是，网恋需谨慎。

安纳金忽然发现自己有点想念这个小鬼头了，但他还是先恶狠狠地朝欧比旺说，“那没关系，大不了你就当什么事情都没发生，我没时间陪你！”

摞下这句话，他抱着满腔的脏话转身离开了。

晚上七点的时候安纳金接到了帕德梅的电话，说他们一群教授，甚至神龙见首不见尾的尤达也来了，正准备去门口送走欧比旺。

挂掉电话，安纳金觉得自己的生活就像这个电话，说挂就挂。打开聊天框，他往前翻和欧比旺的聊天记录，忽然觉得自己会喜欢这样一个人还真的不意外。他温柔聪明又不总是输出自己的想法，因为安纳金总是话很多，总是窜上窜下，甚至有在疯狂试探他人底线的嫌疑，但他就不一样了，也许两个过于相同的人才会吵架，但同一个地方又真的能把人的三观塑造相似，他们甚至还想过在纽约的房子里养两只猫，还都拒绝做饭的职务。

安纳金呆了一会，忽然从床上弹了起来，用开学时参加军训的速度风一般的穿好衣服收拾好自己，又用高中时代赶公交车的旋风速度奔向校门口，他一边跑一边觉得自己就像《毕业生》里那个要去抢亲的男孩。包里电话又响了，他都没来得及接就冲到了拐角处，校门口全是围观者和不少教授，帕德梅眼睛最尖，她嘴巴张了张，但安纳金的声音肯定盖过了她的“天啊”，他发誓自己喊欧比旺名字的时候所有人都转头了，无数双眼睛盯着他，简直堪称鸦雀无声，武侠片中意念杀人前的宁静也不过如此。

“你们要打一架吗？”校长在安纳金走近时说，“有什么事…卧槽！”

这是安纳金第一次主动亲吻别人，而且他发誓再烂的吻技从外部来看稍加时间修饰也看不出来的，因为帕德梅的谈资永远是“我想起那天你在全校教授面前的壮举…”，希瑞是“你无法想象那一瞬间莎庭的神情…”整个校门口顿时爆发出排山倒海般的声音效果，安纳金甚至都怀疑欧比旺没有听清他的话，于是他加大音量又重复了一遍，“你他妈——你他妈到底在怕什么？”

雷克斯和科迪跟在安纳金脚后边赶到，一转过弯他们就看见校门口看上去快欲语泪先流的安纳金抄着手站在那儿，而欧比旺在原地呆了两秒，隔着一大片人群，两人眼睁睁地看着他们拥抱在了一起，整个校门口发出的声音剧烈不亚于一场摇滚演唱会，尤达如梦初醒地拿出了他的手机。

“计划已经初步成型，剧本先行，我们还缺一位优秀的导演。”莎庭打开柜子，将两本一模一样的剧本推到安纳金和欧比旺面前，她忽然开始改穿西装，一下从贵妇变成了职场精英，还显出几分英气，“各位，帕德梅还新加了一条支线。如果你们愿意甚至可以理解成《真爱至上》那样？年轻的导演遇见了一个配乐师…”

“阅读请肃静！”安纳金一边翻剧本一边打断了她，“这什么啊？‘我爱你，最真挚的爱，请赐予我荣幸，接受我的手吧’。我发誓…”他看了欧比旺一眼，“如果他能说出这种话，我立刻去夸贾巴是全世界最美丽的人。”

莎庭白了他一眼，“当然不是他，这是简·奥斯汀说的。”

年轻人冷哼一声，莎庭拿起手机看了一眼，朝他们点点头，“十二点半我约了帕德梅，你们先在这看着，我们下午可以继续。”

她踩着她的高跟鞋哐哐哐地走了，安纳金继续用审视的目光看着剧本，在莎庭的高跟鞋声消失后，他忽然说，“帕德梅从没说过她有在暗恋莎庭，”剧本刷地往后翻了一页，“但她好像一直很执着的觉得你们有一腿，但我一直没有注意到这个不对劲。”

“安纳金，”欧比旺忽然说，“我爱你，最真挚的爱，请赐予我荣幸，接受我的手吧。”

“靠？你多想让我去夸贾巴——”他转回头，忽然爆发出一句脏话，“操，你认真的吗！”

年长的男人手里躺着一个小巧的盒子，戒指钻面朝上，在暖色灯光底下闪闪发光，安纳金呆着在戒指和欧比旺的脸上轮巡了几圈，仿佛他们都变成了史莱特似的，欧比旺咳了一声，轻声说，“如果你不愿意，我可以再…”

“不不，我当然愿意和你结婚！真的就但是，”安纳金又一次在紧张时刻发挥了他的烂话特长，“你他妈为什么要在工作时间说？你是在行贿吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道我在写什么啊…！


End file.
